Heretofore, there has been a scooter-type electric vehicle in which a battery is arranged along an under frame that is arranged at the bottom part of the vehicle (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
In the technique disclosed in Patent Document 1, a plurality of batteries Ba are arranged along a center frame F2 on the underside of a floor board 85. The battery arranged in the widthwise center is large, and the batteries arranged on the left and right are small. As a result, it is possible to ensure a bank angle while ensuring battery capacity. A high voltage motor is operated by connecting these plurality of batteries in series.